


아서랑 텐도랑 형제

by lazy_lemon



Category: Inception, Pacific Rim
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>여러분 이 사약을 어떻게 생각해..?</p>
    </blockquote>





	아서랑 텐도랑 형제

**Author's Note:**

> 여러분 이 사약을 어떻게 생각해..?

방문객이 있다는 말에 텐도는 그저 고개를 잠시 기울였을 뿐이다. 자신에게 방문객이라. 생각도 해 본 적이 없다. 가족은 없는 것이나 마찬가지였고 저를 아는 이들의 대부분은 이 쉐터돔 내에 있다. 방문객. 어쩐지 낯선 단어라는 생각과 함께 텐도는 짜내려가던 코드를 바라보았다. 방문객이라는 말은 금세 잊혀져버렸다.

“여전하구나.”

테이블 위를 가볍게 두드리는 소리에 고개를 들었다. 얇은 입술이 딱딱한 말을 밀어낸다. 단정한 수트. 빳빳하게 다려진 셔츠 위로 익숙한 넥타이가. 텐도가 뺨을 굳혔다.

“무슨 일이야?”

그다지 의도한 것은 아니었는데 말 끝이 퉁명스럽게 갈라졌다. 상대는 익숙하다는 듯 커피를 한 모금 마시고는 미간을 찌푸렸다. 커피는 암시장의 아무데서나 구입한 것으로 그저 카페인 공급용이다. 그의 마음에 들지 않는 것이 당연하다. 텐도는 짐짓 헛기침을 했다가 다시 모니터에 집중했다. 반듯하게 수트의 앞섶에 방문자 클립까지 붙인 남자가, 정확히는 자신의 ‘형’이 똑바로 자신을 바라본다. 흔들림없이 이어지는, 끈질긴 시선에 결국 텐도는 짜증스럽게 모니터를 꺼버렸다.

“무슨 일이야?”  
“오랜만인데, 그 말 말고는 할 말이 없어?”  
“글쎄.......”

습관적으로 머그를 향해 손을 뻗다가 손을 움츠렸다. 빤히 그 모양을 보고 있던 아서가 빈 머그 위로 제 커피를 반 넘게 부어주었다.

“고마워.”  
“별 걸.”  
“정말, 무슨 일이야?”  
“일.”

끼익, 소리가 나도록 텐도는 의자 위로 몸을 젖혔다. 테이블에 걸터앉은 아서는 예전보다 더 말라있었지만 예전보다는 더 좋아보였다. 그것은 사실이었다. 텐도는 자신들이 마지막으로 얼굴을 마주했을 때 서로의 뺨에 주먹을 날렸다는 사실을 애써 지우려고 노력했다. 아서의 왼쪽 광대뼈가 붉게 물들었고 자신은 오른쪽 입가가 다 터져있었다. 그런 밤을 마지막으로 아서는 사라졌다.

“무슨 대단한 일인데 여길 다 찾아온거야? 아니, 그 이전에 내가 여기 있는 것은 어떻게 알았어?”  
“내가 알려고 하면 모를 일은 없어.”  
“지금 그거 되게 재수 없었어.”

아서가 텐도를 바라보았다. 얇은 입술 끝에 미미하게 미소가 걸렸다. 텐도는 그것이 싫었다. 

“예거 구동 시스템을 좀 알고 싶은데.”  
“미쳤어?”  
“일이라니까. 자세하게는 몰라도 되지만 매스컴에 나온 것 이상의 디테일이 필요해.”  
“아직도 그러고 다녀?”  
“머릿속을 헤집는건 너나 나나 별 차이가 없어.”  
“하지만...”  
“넌 정부 인가를 받은거고, 난. 뭐, 일단은 비공식적이라고 해 두지.”

톡, 토독. 단정한 손 끝이 테이블을 두드렸다. 텐도는 잠자코 아서를 노려보았다. 그다지 오래 머물 생각은 없었는 듯 아서가 메모 한 장을 꺼냈다.

“일단은 지금 홍콩에 머물고 있어. 연락해.”  
“싫다면?”  
“할 거잖아.”  
“내가, 어째서...!”

막 자리를 박차고 일어서는 순간 문이 열렸다. 아서의 시선이 한순간에 불청객에게 가서 박힌다. 하필이면... 텐도는 이마를 감싸쥐었다. 샌드위치를 든 채 어물쩡 들어서던 롤리의 움직임이 멈추었다. 그가 길게 휘파람을 분다.

“방문객이 있다더니?”  
“가려던 참입니다.”

아서가 가볍게 고개를 숙였다. 규칙적인 걸음 소리. 텐도가 길게 한숨을 내 쉬었다.

“전화, 하게 될거야.”

제발 꺼지라는 심정을 담아 아무렇게나 손을 흔들었다. 문이 닫히는 소리에 이어 뜨거운 손이 어깨를 감쌌다.

“형제?”  
“시끄러워.”  
“엄청 닮았는데?”

롤리가 웃었다. 텐도는 조금 더 기분이 나빠졌다.


End file.
